lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Dregg
Calvin Dregg was a villain in the series. He was a miserable, griping musician who wanted to sue Superman. He was portrayed by Jason Carter. Personality Calvin is shown to be vain, immature, childish and selfish. He is very abusive towards his wife Elise who shows him nothing but love and affection. Calvin also seems to never show any gratitude and enjoys griping and feeling sorry for himself. History Nothing much is known about Calvin except that he was unemployed musician. At some point he met and married waitress Elise Carr, but he never told anyone they were married and constantly took her for granted. Season 2 While he was about to give a performance at a street fete, a technician who was putting up a speaker lost his grip on it. He tried to warn Calvin but he was wearing earphones and couldn't hear him. Superman then saved him by swooping him away, just as the speaker collapsed. Elise who had been watching, thanked Superman. However Calvin didn't show the same gratitude and instead he complained that his left hand was broken and demanded that Superman take him to a hospital. Afterwards his hand was now in a sling, but that didn't stop Calvin from griping, he told Elise that he was a talented musician who needed both his hands to perform. Elise tried to assure him that he would be fine and should be more grateful for being alive. Calvin returned this with a scornful remark saying that Elise's job as a waitress was nothing compared to his musical career and she wouldn't know art if "it came up and bit her kneecap." Superman was shocked and rebuked him saying that people who loved each other were meant to be kind to each other. Calvin then rudely told Superman to mind his own business and said that he ruined his life. An exasperated Superman told him that his hand would be heal. Elise gently told Superman to leave saying that she would be fine and that Calvin would never calm down unless he did. She then thanked him one last time. Superman flew away and Calvin screamed the same words he had said earlier: "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" The next day, Calvin was at home and Elise was going off to work. She gave him a tray of everything he needed before kissing him goodbye. But Calvin still wasn't satisfied and asked what he would do if he need anything else. Elise told him that she had to go to work and everything would be fine. As he was watching television he saw a commercial of Barry Barker, one of the most dishonest lawyers in Metropolis proclaiming that he could sue anybody for anything, which gave Calvin an idea. Calvin then visited Barker telling him that he wanted to sue Superman for a fortune much to the lawyer's enjoyment seeing this as his biggest case yet to get the fame he thought he deserved. He agreed to take Calvin's case with a payment of 40% of the settlement if they won the case. Later at a restaurant, Calvin ordered Elise to bring a portable television to him so he could see his interview on the Jerry show. Elise asked Calvin after he won the lawsuit if would then tell everyone he was married to her. Calvin agreed and assured her that the only reason he never said anything was so her friends wouldn't think Elise was married to a vagrant. He also asked her if she knew exactly what to do when she was on the witness stand. Clark Kent and Lois Lane were there too and had heard everything. Clark wasn't pleased with having to listen to an exaggerated sob story interview scorning his other identity so he used his laser vision to destroy the television. Calvin was furious and berated Elise for buying a defective television and left with his wife close behind. Soon at court, Calvin, Elise and Barker were there. Superman was there too with honest lawyer Constance Hunter taking his case along with the support of Lois, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen. Calvin watched Elise lie on the sand for him and then they broke for a recess. Later as the case went on, Superman suddenly smelt a C12 bomb that was concealed in a briefcase and flew it up out of the courthouse before it exploded as quickly as he could. As he did so, falling debris dropped from the ceiling and Calvin used it as another excuse to complain, saying that the dust from the debris was in his eyes and blinding him. However to his surprise, Elise berated him for his ingratitude, telling him that they would all be dead if Superman hadn't of saved them and had had enough of his selfish and abusive behavior. She then told the court the truth that Calvin only wanted the money and had used her to lie for him. Calvin tried to reason with Elise but she demanded a divorce. With this new line of evidence and Superman also saving their lives, Calvin lost his case. It is not shown what happened after this, but it can be assumed that Elise did indeed divorce him and he had now lost everything. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters